You and I: Plus Them
by OMG no way911
Summary: Sequel to The White Wings! Angel and Seth are starting highschool, along with the rest of the pack, and new vampires :)! They face challenges they never thought they would have to, including a new pairing, jealousy, and sadly some death :( please read and review. if you review with an idea, and I like it, ill include it! read the white wings, the this!
1. Prologue

Chapter 1  
Jasper  
"Camilla! I swear if you don't give it back I will kill you!" I hear a voice yell down the hall. I also hear a sigh come from my chest.  
"Those two get along perfectly don't they momma? Who knew she could be this loud." I say thinking of my little sister.  
Oh Angel. She was usually very quiet. She used to barely talk to us, but now that she has that mutt lounging around her all the time. He was always around. And now that Camilla was here, we have four that are continuously here. Whether its Renesmee and Jacob, Camilla and Embry, or Seth and quill with Angel. When quill wasn't at his house or at Claire's, he was here, on patrol or to see Anie. He was another one of her big brothers.  
I watched as she came racing down the stairs right after Camilla. Camilla had taken her sketchbook, and was flipping through it in haste.  
"Woah. Anie these are good!" She says looking through the pages with amazement.  
"Wha- be CAREFUL! You burned my last one!" Angel says.  
"Oh please. That was an accident! I was mad! You nearly cause an earthquake when your mad!" Camilla says laughing and holding her stomach.  
"Give it back! Don't make me get my wings out!"  
"ANGEL CULLEN?! FOR THE LAST TIME, THERE IS NO FLYING IN THIS HOUSE!"  
Anie froze. I could tell she was scared. Edward came down the stairs laughing his head off. Emmett followed him, and soon every single Cullen filed through the door. Finally there are no mutts here.  
"Sorry Esme." Angel mumbles and surprisingly doesn't glare at me when I laugh.  
"Still can't reach it shortie..." Camilla says rocking on her heels. She holds the book over her head, out of reach of Angel.  
Angel glares and huffs at her.  
"I'm older than you!" Angel says, using her usual excuse for everything.  
"Pssft you use that for everything. I got it off your shelf." Camilla said in a tone which I'm guessing was leading in to something. "It's too big for that shelf anyway."  
"Did it fit?" I hear Rosalie ask. She has a smirk on her face.  
"That's what SHE said!" Embry says as he comes into the room. He spots Camilla and walks over to her grinning. They then start to make out. Angel goes up and snatches the book out of Camilla's hand, retreating to a newly arrived quill.  
"Hey Angelie!" He says as he bends down to hug her.  
"Hey quill."  
She looks around and sees seth coming in. Quill takes one look at her and picks her up before spinning her around.  
"Hhahahahaha bet you can't get outa this one Angelie!" He says laughing as Seth comes over glaring at him.  
"Quill my wings hurt!" Angel hisses through her teeth.  
"Quill! Put her down!" Seth screams and sprints to where she is. He frantically holds her face in his hands and checks her over.  
"Babe are you okay? Are you hurt?!" He says. I can hear his heart speed up when he thinks that she's hurt. She sighs and takes his hands from her face.  
"Sethy, I'm fine, it was just to get him to set me down. It's okay." She smiles up at him. He visibly relaxes. Quill tries to hug Angel, but Seth snarls at him. I walk up to Angel. I see the book in her hands, but she's holding it tightly to her chest. She's nervous about letting anyone see the pictures. I don't want to alarm her, so I send we waves of calmness.  
"Book. Now."  
She looks at me with shock. She hands the book over to me quietly.  
I opened the leather bound book, but to my surprise, the pictures inside the book aren't like anything I've ever seen her draw. I see a tall clock tower, with old street lamps. People scatter the streets in old clothes. I flip through the pages some more. I see a restaurant, Karnie's. A small blonde girl walks in, holding hands with a tall man in a nazi uniform, with a woman trailing beside them. The woman was beautiful, but what struck me the most, was the girl and father.  
They looked the exact same.  
"This is your father Anie, and your mother, and... You?" I ask her flipping through the rest of her sketches. She tenses a little and I do my best to calm her down.  
"Yes Jazz. That's my dad... Before he uh... Y'know."  
"These are amazing Anie."  
"Thank you." She looks down as I hand her back the sketchbook.  
Esme comes in then. She looks at the clock and scolds Camilla and Renesmee.  
"Girls. Tomorrow's your first day of highschool! Go to bed!"

**Alright! I'm sorry if this is a bad summary, or first chapter! Let me know!**


	2. Beginning authors note

**hey guys! before I start my next chapter I wanna let everyone know I'm taking any ideas for this story anyone wants to offer! so if you want something to happen, or a new character introduced, let me know! ill do it if it works with what I already have planned. just let me know, ill have the next chap up soon.**


End file.
